Volver a Nacer
by Kris.Hiwatari
Summary: Me he vuelto loco, creo. Completamente loco hasta el punto en que he llegado tan, tan lejos. Pero lo locura es dulce. He de agonizar y morir por él si es necesario, porque si la vida nos juntó y nos separó una vez, no hemos de darle en el gusto y dejar que lo vuelva a hacer. No le llamo suicidio, prefiero llamarle volver a nacer. AU; ONE-SHOT


Este one-shot está dedicado a **ScarletFarfalla** por su cumpleaños 3 Te adoro mi vidaaa :D Feliz cumple 3 Y lamento que este one-shot sea tan... no sé, triste quizá ._. un poco lame. Bleh, lo importante es que va con todo mi cariño para ti 3

**Advertencias:** YAOI. Rated M por temas más 'maduros' -si quieren llamarlo así-.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Sólo he creado una historia alterna utilizando personajes de dicha serie.

* * *

**Volver a Nacer**

Lo conocí en diciembre, uno o dos días antes de navidad. No lo recuerdo bien… o quizá sí, es más: recuerdo cada fecha con exactitud, pero me avergüenzo un poco de admitirlo…

Da igual. Prefiero contarlo todo antes de zambullirme por mi propia voluntad en lo mismo que muchos hombres temen.

Fue un 23 de Diciembre, cerca de las diez de la noche.

Yo había salido de casa. Quería huir de mis padres, huir de la calidez de mi dormitorio y el confort de los sillones de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, en la que solía encerrarme tan a gusto por horas y horas. Quería huir de la monotonía, de los trajes elegantes, de las festividades frívolas y las sonrisas cínicas. Quería huir de mis amigos, mis conocidos. Todo tenía que quedarse atrás, al menos por una sola noche.

¿Y él?

Maldición, él estaba soñando esa misma noche con vivir precisamente la vida que yo tanto detestaba.

Yo huía de mis privilegios y de mi buena suerte, mientras él se aferraba a lo poco y nada que tenía, perdido en un nimbo de deseos infantiles, sosteniendo su infancia corrompida con manos temblorosas de frío a medida que la nieve le cubría los pies descalzos, partidos y azulados de frío.

Ese era él; un vagabundo. Un mendigo de ilusiones; el portador de sueños rotos que me dejó estupefacto por un instante, y que me volvió loco para el resto de mi vida.

Lo vi por primera vez frente a una cafetería, ese 23 de diciembre. Desde el interior del local un montón de parejas se refugiaban del frío costero, que en invierno se vuelve diez veces peor. Brighton esa noche estaba siendo cruel con él, con él y su camisa negra, dos tallas más grandes de la que realmente era, con su pantalón raído y sus pies al descubierto.

Observaba con ojos vidriosos el otro lado de la tienda, sacudiéndose impetuosamente ante la inclemencia del tiempo, con el cabello oscuro, largo y sucio cubierto de agua y uno que otro copo de nieve que ya ni por dignidad se quitaba de encima. Su labio inferior sangraba, y el barro en su cara ocultaba el color albo de sus mejillas, que a causa de la enfermedad y una próxima muerte fácilmente podía compararse al color de la nieve a su alrededor.

Me dolió en el alma verle.

Me acerqué con pasos cautelosos y me incliné con suavidad junto a él. Mi idea no era asustarle, por supuesto. Parecía indefenso y lo que yo menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Ey…-

Le llamé con voz suave mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y le rodeaba los hombros con ella. Había visto muchas veces niños vagabundos pero jamás uno como él. Este niño tenía un aire familiar, sus ojos profundos, tristes y azules que hablaban por sí solos, rogando ayuda, me llamaban a ayudarle de forma impulsiva, y yo no hice nada para impedir dicho impulso.

Me dejé llevar.

-No tengo más droga.-

Fue todo lo que me dijo mientras sacaba mi mano de su hombro, estremeciéndose lleno de miedo e intentándose poner de pie, fallando estrepitosamente para caer de rodillas sobre la nieve.

La imagen era terrible; yo sabía que ese niño estaba a punto de llorar pero por orgullo se negaba a hacerlo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza tanto de rabia como de frío, cargando sus aparentes trece años de sufrimiento encima y a duras penas. Hablaba de drogas con la voz rota e intentaba huir de mi desinteresado agarre.

Yo sólo quería ayudarle.

-No quiero drogas.-

Le dije.

-No estoy de ánimo para sexo.-

Sus palabras me arrancaron todas las ganas de hablar. Drogas y sexo. Calle y vida y sólo unos trece años encima. Recién entonces noté que desde el bolsillo de su pantalón se asomaba una botella pequeña de vodka y una cajetilla de cigarrillos Lucky Strike corriente; de esos fuertes que mi papá solía fumar y que tiempo después él me confesó que había robado.

Recuerdo que pensé: ¿Tan pequeño y tiene sexo? ¿Tan pequeño y tanta cosa terrible le ha tocado ya vivir?

Qué mal. Leo lo que he escrito y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco estúpido. No es como que yo sea una persona demasiado caritativa, debo aclarar. Al contrario, suelo ser bastante egoísta y no voy haciendo regalías a cualquier mendigo. Pero este niño, con aire tan familiar para mi persona, se merecía toda la atención del mundo. Era hermoso como una noche clara de luna llena, y sus ojos eran azules como el más profundo de los mares. Y yo, solo, melancólico y con ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no pude hacer más que sentir admiración por un pequeño que seguía manteniéndose con vida aún en la peor de las condiciones.

Era algo inexplicable, una locura; pero hasta el día de hoy jamás me he arrepentido.

Entonces, yo, de veinte años, me sentí miserable. Me sentí el ser más inmaduro y con poca experiencia que estaba parado sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo me podía quejar de mi vida, si tanto lujo tenía? Algo tan simple como una chimenea me resultaba un absurdo, y para él eso era un paraíso. Una taza de café era una regalía de cada día, para él era un privilegio; casi como un vino caro.

Yo tenía que hacer algo por esos ojos familiares, por ese chiquillo de pies descalzos que tocía y se moría frente a mí de frío.

-No quiero drogas ni sexo. Te quiero ayudar.-

Entonces sus ojos, como dos dardos, se clavaron en los míos, llenos de impresión e incredibilidad. Fue como si por primera vez escuchara esas palabras. Y no era para menos; de seguro pensó un montón de cosas malas con respecto a mí. Debió creer que yo era una especie de pervertido, pues su primera reacción fue de total rechazo. Recuerdo que me insultó, que me escupió en el rostro y trató de correr, pero volvió a tropezar y fue entonces cuando aproveché la única oportunidad que yo sabía que tendría para lograr que ese muchacho no muriera bajo el cielo nublado de Brighton.

Sin mediar más palabras, recuerdo que tomé a ese niño en brazos y lo llevé al hospital más cercano. Le compré ropa y me quedé con él toda la noche, mirándole mientras dormía plácidamente sobre una camilla, recuperándose del frío y la bronquitis avanzada que podría haberlo matado en un plazo no superior a un par de días. Algo de él había allí que me llamaba la atención. Un aire familiar; un algo que me recordaba a otra persona que alguna vez había visto hacía tiempo, pero no era capaz de hacer memoria y traer del recuerdo ni siquiera alguna clase de pista. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Quién eres?...-

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue mi rostro, cercano al de él mientras le acomodaba la almohada.

-¿Qué… haces?-

Recuerdo que su voz fue perezosa y su reacción un tanto arisca. De inmediato quiso enderezarse para salir del hospital, pero le detuve y le obligué a mantenerse en la camilla. No le iba a dejar ir tan pronto, no al menos hasta que se recuperara, aunque sabía yo que tendría problemas para ello ya que pronto tendría que devolverme a casa.

-Déjame en paz.-

-No, no hasta que estés bien.-

-Yo estoy bien.-

Era terco, terco y orgulloso como un gato, arisco en su actuar y esquivo en su forma de mirar y también hablar, lo cual sólo me logró fascinar aún más. En esos momentos, ya limpio y con ropa sin manchas de ninguna clase, se veía resplandeciente, más hermoso de lo que yo había pensado que era.

Y cometí entonces el error -¿error? No, no fue un error- de cuestionarme si yo, de haber sido homosexual, habría estado con él. No lo pensé demasiado antes de decir que sí.

Tras largo rato de discutir su estado, logré desviar el tema de conversación para ver si podía conocerle más. Conocí su nombre: Matthew, mas no su apellido, y su edad, la cual me dejó sorprendido. Tenía dieciséis aunque aparentaba varios años menos.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo? Me llamo Sebastian Michaelis. Tengo veinte años.-

-¿Michaelis? Tu papá aparece en… los periódicos. Apareció hace poco. Es abogado. ¿Aiden Michaelis, no?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Vendo periódicos-

Así conocí cómo se ganaba él la vida. Matthew vendía periódicos y limpiaba autos en el ayuntamiento junto al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la cafetería de donde yo le había recogido. Tenía una especie de casa cerca de un puente, donde vivía con dos chicos más y una chica. Me dijo sus nombres pero los olvidé. Sólo sé que uno de ellos se llamaba Alois, y con él había discutido esa noche y por ello había huido de su suerte de hogar –que resultaba ser una habitación llena de goteras con dos colchones en el suelo y seis cobijas para los cuatro, una cocinilla y un lugar para hacer fogatas afuera. Si el demonio de la curiosidad te llama a ti que estás leyendo este breve escrito, puedo decirte que las condiciones paupérrimas de su diario vivir las conocí tiempo después, con las charlas que con el transcurso de un año entero fuimos entablando. El episodio fuera de esa cafetería y la escena del hospital no fueron más que el comienzo de una larga relación de lo que me tomaré el atrevimiento de llamar amistad, aunque nunca sabré si él la consideró como tal.

Me es imposible averiguarlo a estas alturas.

Pero aún no he dicho la parte más relevante de la historia.

Matthew, supuestamente, tenía que quedarse internado en el hospital al menos una semana, pero cometí el error de dejarlo solo para volver a casa y, cuando fui a verlo al día siguiente, descubrí con pavor que se había ido. La verdad fue que me enfurecí con él, y enfadado como estaba, fui al ayuntamiento donde sabía que trabajaba para corroborar que regresara al hospital a quedarse el tiempo necesario para que se recuperara.

Pero no le encontré.

Durante dos semanas enteras estuve buscándole sin cesar durante mis ratos libres antes de que las clases comenzaran, pero jamás le hallé y me vi con el tiempo agotado. Mis clases en la universidad comenzaron y los momentos libres que tenía para buscarlo se vieron drásticamente reducidos, pero por alguna razón todos los días, quizá cada hora, me encontraba a mí mismo recordándole y pensando en sus ojos azules, familiares como si los hubiese visto en algún lugar, en mi más tierna infancia, pero por más que intentaba hacer memoria y recoger algún recuerdo perdido, no conseguí por ese entonces saber en qué lugar había visto yo esos ojos y ese rostro antes.

Así, pasó un mes, y mi angustiosa búsqueda infructuosa se vio al fin acabada cuando lo encontré caminando de la mano con una muchacha rubia que vestía una de las prendas de ropa que yo le había regalado a él. La niña estaba embarazada, quizá tendría unos seis meses, y parecía de unos diecisiete años.

Matthew la llamaba Lizzy.

-¡Matthew!-

Grité su nombre y me eché a correr calle abajo, con los puños apretados y el frío calándome los huesos. Él no volteó a mirarme, pero sí la niña, que lo detuvo y le tocó el hombro con dulzura mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

-Matthew…-

Cuando estaba a sólo un par de metros de la pareja de adolescentes, él volteó a mirarme. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé.

Los ojos tristes, llenos de desolación y desconsuelo le habían abandonado el rostro, y en esos momentos lo único que su cara mostraba era una dureza extrema para con el mundo; una dureza sin precedentes, al menos para mí, que me creía con el derecho de llamarle conocido cuando apenas sabía un par de cosas de él.

Ni siquiera me alcanzaba para llamarle conocido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Preguntó él, apretando con fuerza la mano de la muchacha mientras daba un paso frente a ella, acercándose un poco a mí mientras hablaba con voz temblorosa de frío. La chaqueta que llevaba tenía varios agujeros, pero su rostro era suficiente como para distraerme de dicho detalle.

-Yo…-

Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y, mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de lo vacuo que mi propósito resultaba. Le había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo pero ya había perdido el sentido; no sabía para qué quería hallarle.

-Yo quería… saber cómo estabas. ¿Te recuperaste?-

Sonó lógico, al menos desde mi perspectiva, y él pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Asintió con suavidad y miró a la rubia de reojo, casi como si estuviera hablándole con la mirada.

-Iré a casa, Matt. Te veo en la tarde.-

Matthew suspiró aliviado y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, para luego soltar su mano y dejarle marchar sola en dirección contraria a la que habían estado caminando antes.

-¿Es tu novia?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no parece molestarte lo suficiente.-

Él guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros, resignado ante mi terquedad. Y es que era cierto, si bien se mostraba molesto, no me ignoraba, y vaya que le habría sido fácil, con esa actitud suya, pasar mi presencia por alto y marcharse. Dejarme hablando solo le habría resultado sumamente sencillo, pero aun así él no lo hacía. Tiempo después me confesó que él tenía tanto interés en mí como yo en él.

-Tengo algo de droga. Tal vez te pueda pagar con ella por lo que hiciste la otra vez…-

-No buscaba pago, Matthew…-

-Me da igual.-

El muchacho me agarró de un brazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. No pude decirle que no.

-Acompáñame.-

Jamás había probado la marihuana, pero aquella noche, con él, fue la primera vez que lo hice. Recuerdo que nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa y él comenzó a enrolar. Una hora después los dos éramos casi como una pareja de amigos, sonrientes, mirando la puesta de sol en la desolada y fría orilla de la playa.

-Si quieres encontrarme, búscame acá. Estoy todos los días cerca de la de la noche.-

-¿Vienes a drogarte acá?-

-Sólo cuando tengo. No es tan fácil conseguir cuando no tienes mucho dinero.

Él rió por lo bajo y comenzó a contarme un poco más sobre él. Con drogas se volvía sociable; sonreía, me tocaba las manos, el rostro, me hacía preguntas y hasta en una ocasión se recargó en mi hombro, otras estuvo a punto de besarme, y otras, cuando no había drogas, se mantenía en silencio junto a mí, mientras yo leía algún texto sobre química analítica y resolvía algunas ecuaciones o equilibraba soluciones.

Dos semanas después me enteré de que sería padre, y la noticia hasta el día de hoy me continúa doliendo. Resultaba que en efecto, esa chica rubia embarazada con la cual le había visto era algo así como su novia.

-Lizzy tiene siete meses. La verdad es que dudo que sea mío, pero no la quiero dejar sola con el bebé.-

Yo asentí y tragué saliva. La verdad era que aún con el efecto de la marihuana la noticia no me habría hecho gracia alguna. Ese niño era demasiado joven como para ser padre, más aún en las condiciones en las que vivía. ¿Cómo pretendía criar a un bebé si apenas tenía dinero para comer?

-Debes amarla mucho.-

-No; yo no la amo y ella lo sabe.-

Su respuesta me llamó la atención. Sonó frío, levemente cortante, y ni por el efecto de las pastillas que se había conseguido sonreía. Yo no había querido tomar con él en esa ocasión lo que él había consumido, y tampoco me dijo qué era, pero con el transcurso de los minutos comencé a sospechar que serían una suerte de depresores del sistema nervioso.

-¿No amas a nadie?-

Le pregunté en un susurro.

-¿Qué es amar?-

Él se echó sobre la arena y me miró desde ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados y un brazo extendido en el aire, en dirección a mi pecho.

-Uno ama cuando… cuando hace cualquier cosa por ver feliz a otra persona… supongo. Es algo que se siente.-

-¿En el corazón?-

-Bueno, en realidad es química, ya sabes… hormonas, neurotransmisores y tal…-

Él me miró con una ceja arqueada y ladeó graciosamente la cabeza. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio, con el signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro sin comprender qué eran las hormonas ni los neurotransmisores. Él no sabía de eso, así que sólo me atrajo hacia él con un brazo y me obligó a recostarme a su lado.

Una buena forma de desviar el tema… en parte.

-No entiendo.-

Musitó mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado. Ya no hacía tanto frío.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo.-

Le sonreí y le abracé con suavidad, no sin temer que me rechazara de súbito como ya lo había hecho otras veces, pero en esa ocasión fue completamente distinto.

Fue la primera vez que lo abracé.

El transcurso de los días dio paso a semanas, y las semanas se transformaron en meses. Seguíamos siempre encontrándonos en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, excepto cuando ocurría alguna emergencia.

Un día le esperé hasta las doce de la noche…

Matthew no llegó, y no apareció sino hasta una semana después, con aspecto cansado y sin nada de droga en los bolsillos.

Fue conciso al darme explicaciones.

-Lo perdió.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lizzy. El niño. Lo perdió.-

Él se mostró impertérrito mientras me lo decía mirando fijamente el suave balanceo de las olas del mar frente nosotros, pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba destrozado. Él no era de la clase de personas que se mostraban débiles; su vida, la experiencia le había puesto una coraza que difícilmente se sacaba para dar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso, hasta el día de hoy, jamás supe bien qué era lo que sentía en verdad por mí. Me resultaba difícil saber si mentía. Por meses mantuvo en pie uno de los engaños más grandes en lo que mi vida he sido sometido, pero eso es cuento para más adelante.

Me remitiré a decir que se dejó abrazar por mí esa noche, y estuvimos los dos así, en silencio hasta la una de la mañana, cuando le dije que me tenía que marchar ya porque al día siguiente tenía un examen.

-Tú y tu química analítica. Vete.-

Yo le sonreí y me puse de pie. No quería dejarle solo, pero tenía otras obligaciones que no podía dejar de lado si quería mantener mi relación con él oculta. Si mis padres se llegaban a enterar de que yo, un hijo de buena familia, me estaba juntando con un niño de la calle, eran capaces de armar un escándalo que de seguro terminaría por ocupar alguna columna en los periódicos que Matthew vendía.

Matthew.

Era un lindo nombre.

Pero no su nombre real.

Dos meses después lo encontré ebrio y lloroso –por primera vez desde los cerca de seis meses que nos conocíamos—con un trozo de periódico entre sus manos, al cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo releía con voz pastosa, en susurros y muy lentamente, una y otra vez, a pesar de que ya se sabía el texto de la desgastada hoja de memoria.

Era un artículo que tenía cerca de siete años de antigüedad.

-¿Y eso?-

Con suavidad se lo arrebaté de las manos y con la luz de un encendedor comencé a leerlo. Era un artículo sobre la muerte de la familia Phantomhive; familia con la que yo me había relacionado desde niño y cuya muerte de su único hijo me había calado profundo en el alma.

Me enteré a mis trece años que Ciel Phantomhive había muerto a punto de cumplir diez años en un terrible incendio, junto a sus padres y los criados de la mansión. En esos momentos yo no comprendía por qué a Matthew le afectaba tanto ese artículo, hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía del dulce niño sonriente al pie de la hoja.

Era la misma cara de Matthew; eran sus mismos ojos.

-Te… mentí.-

Musitó con voz quebradiza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Matthew era Ciel Phantomhive.

En ese momento comprendí por qué él me resultaba familiar; por qué, sin previo aviso, sin razón aparente, le había agarrado a un niño de la calle un cariño tan inmenso en tan poco tiempo, y por qué él había demostrado interés súbito en mi persona también. Los dos nos habíamos conocido de antes, precisamente desde nuestra más tierna infancia. Las relaciones de negocios entre nuestras familias habían sembrado entre nuestros infantiles seres semillas de amistad que se habían quedado carbonizadas bajo esa funesta noticia de una muerte mal anunciada. Ciel había huido y se había cambiado el nombre; había querido dejarlo todo atrás a la corta edad de diez años pero ahí estaba él; triste y lloroso recordando a sus padres muertos, y nervioso al confesar que él sí sabía quién era yo, cuando a mí me había costado tanto trabajo dilucidar que se trataba precisamente de él y no la coincidencia de un parecido entre un personaje inventado y un amigo de infancia.

-Me mentiste.-

Repetí mientras temblaba levemente al saber que él seguía vivo; que estaba a mi lado y que no le había perdido como había estado creyendo durante tantos años. No tenía idea qué estaba sintiendo; era una mezcla extraña entre alegría, rabia, incredulidad y sorpresa. Me dolía el pecho y los oídos me zumbaban, estaba tan aturdido por la noticia que no fui capaz de articular una frase coherente por al menos diez minutos.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que él, arrastrando perezosamente las palabras, lo interrumpió.

-Eres un idiota, Sebastian.-

Murmuró mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que perlaban sus orbes azuladas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. Fue cosa de segundos para que Ciel estallara en un mar de confesiones que a duras penas logré comprender. Muchas de sus palabras las saqué por mera deducción y otras simplemente se perdieron entre sus hipidos y sollozos ahogados, pero fue en esa ocasión en que confesó haberme reconocido desde el primer momento en que me había visto, y que se lo había mantenido callado en la esperanza fatua de que yo le comentara algo sobre nuestro pasado.

Esperó seis meses y la paciencia se le acabó.

Se disculpó torpemente por mentir, para luego insultarme por no recordarlo. Luego lloró en silencio por apenas un par de minutos y tras ello, se quedó dormido entre mis brazos. A esas alturas yo ya comencé a cuestionarme completamente mis sentimientos por ese chico. Yo quería a Matthew, y también a Ciel, pero a ambos de formas distintas. ¿Cómo no estar disociado ante la noticia que acababa de recibir? Tenía ganas de escapar un rato para ordenar mis ideas, necesitaba tiempo a solas pero con él entre mis brazos me resultaba difícil. No podía dejarlo ahí, en el estado etílico en el cual se encontraba, durmiendo a las orillas del mar. Así que me quedé junto a él hasta el amanecer, hasta que despertó, insultando en voz baja por el dolor de cabeza que tenía y buscando desesperadamente cigarrillos en sus bolsillos.

Después de ese día las cosas fueron extrañas, quizás hasta incómodas. Las conversaciones que antes teníamos con fluidez se vieron truncadas, y lo único que llenaba nuestros encuentros era el silencio por parte de ambos y el suave sonido del mar.

Pasó un mes en el que casi no hablábamos, y yo, cansado, decidí hacer frente a la situación, a mis propios sentimientos por ese niño y también a los de él.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, mientras estábamos los dos en silencio, fumando un cigarrillo –él me indujo al vicio, debo admitirlo—le comenté que su silencio me irritaba. Quizá no usé las palabras adecuadas y eso explicó su reacción. Se puso agresivo, me insultó y se fue de mi lado, gritándome que era un estúpido incapaz de ver cosas obvias.

Y tenía razón.

Le busqué por una semana entera, quizá un poco más, sin resultados, tal y como la primera vez que me había puesto a buscarle. Él no volvió a aparecer en el lugar de siempre y dejó de caminar por las calles que solía frecuentar. Comenzó a vender periódicos en otra parte y ya no limpiaba autos, al menos no en el lugar de siempre. Fue entonces cuando sentí que lo había perdido y me di cuenta de que sin él, yo estaba vacío.

Vacío, sin nada que ganar ni que perder.

Cuando en mis tardes él no aparecía, los días se me hacían lentos y monótonos. No tenía sentido salir ansiosamente de la universidad para encontrármelo, no tenía sentido correr calle abajo hacia la playa ni tampoco me hacía demasiado sentido el estudio. Yo estudiaba porque quería enseñarle cosas. En algún momento logré explicarle cosas básicas sobre química y biología, por lo menos para que entendiera lo que la droga le hacía a nuestros cuerpos cada vez que la consumíamos, y aunque a él parecía no importarle, me escuchaba y entendía, o eso me decía él.

Pasaron tres meses, los peores de mi vida. El tiempo no sanaba ni llenaba mi vacío, no podía dejar de pensar en él; Ciel no salía de mi cabeza, estaba en todas partes, en cada suspiro mío, en cada minuto que pasaba. Todo, absolutamente todo giraba en torno a los recuerdos que yo tenía de él, y que sostenía con tanta añoranza.

Me di cuenta de que no sólo lo quería.

Yo lo amaba.

Un día –25 de Septiembre, para precisar—mientras salía de la universidad, me lo encontré al fin. Estaba irreconocible. Sus ropas rotas se habían ido, su cabello descuidado y largo también, y su rostro generalmente algo sucio estaba impecable. Vestía ropa en buen estado, zapatillas nuevas y se había cortado el cabello, aunque no demasiado, lo cual lograba que su rostro se viera más iluminado.

Me estaba esperando.

-¿Ciel?-

-¿Estoy lo suficientemente presentable como para venir a verte a tu Universidad?-

Lo encontré hasta tierno. No pude contener las ganas de abrazarle y me dirigí hacia él para rodearle con mis brazos con fuerza. Apegué su rostro a mi pecho con cuidado y respiré el aroma de su cabello; se lo había lavado con shampoo de manzanilla, lo cual me provocó aún más sorpresa. Ese chico era una caja de pandora, casi como un felino, como ya mencioné. Jamás sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, era una criatura completamente impredecible que un día me insultaba y al otro regresaba mirándome de frente, con postura altiva pero con ganas de querer.

-Te extrañé-

Le dije sin soltarle del abrazo que nos mantenía unidos ante la mirada curiosa de mis compañeros de aula.

-Eres demasiado cursi, ¿sabes?-

Yo reí y negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que él tenía razón. Quizá sí me ponía demasiado cursi, estúpido y lo que se quisiera cuando estaba con él, pero a esas alturas ya poco me importaba.

Nada, absolutamente nada me importaba.

Caminamos al lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos y él me contó qué había hecho durante esos tres meses. Me dijo que había estado pensando y que se había ido de la ciudad para organizar un poco sus ideas, lo mismo que yo había estado haciendo durante su ausencia, y que había regresado porque quería decirme algo sumamente importante.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Recuerdo que le pregunté. Pero Ciel guardó silencio, me miró a los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, plasmando un suave beso en mis labios.

No me dijo nada; sólo actuó.

Ese fue el momento clave en que nuestra relación dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Desde entonces no fueron necesarias las palabras para expresar cariño; todo era con acciones. Me volví adicto al roce de su piel contra el mío, a sus labios tocando mis mejillas, mi boca, me volví adicto a la manera en la que él movía su cintura cuando hacíamos el amor, ya fuera a orillas del mar o en mi casa, cuando estábamos sólo los dos, sin nadie ni nada que nos interrumpiera. Estábamos perdidos el uno con el otro, el uno por el otro, y ninguno parecía arrepentirse de ello.

Por mi parte, jamás me arrepentiré de los tres meses que siguieron a ese beso… porque fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, como dicen, y es cierto.

Maldición, por qué tiene que haber tanta verdad en palabras tan infames.

Para el día en que se cumplió un año desde que lo conocí, el bruto de mi padre entró a mi habitación y me anunció la peor noticia que en mi vida recibí.

-Nos vamos a vivir a Francia.-

Seis palabras que se llevaron mis ganas de vivir en un instante. La idea de estar lejos de Ciel me parecía inconcebible en su totalidad, pues había llegado al punto en el que era completamente dependiente de él, de verlo, de sus besos, de sus caricias y gemidos, de sus palabras, de sus enfados, sonrisas ladinas y su orgullo.

Prefería morir antes que marcharme.

-Ciel…-

Esa misma noche me junté con él. Fui a su encuentro en el lugar de siempre, con lo ánimos acabados y con ganas de borrarme en drogas. Pensé en huir y en irme a vivir con él, en ese cuartucho de mala muerte –como él mismo lo llamaba-, pero tampoco podía concebir aquella idea, aunque todo era mejor que separarme de su lado.

Quería morir.

-Me tengo que ir del país. En un mes… mis padres y yo nos iremos a vivir a Francia.-

El resto fue lógico; su reacción, nuevamente sorprendiéndome un poco, fue menos exaltada de lo que yo esperaba. Quizá era porque él estaba más acostumbrado a las decepciones y al abandono que yo, y por lo mismo él sólo asintió y se quedó callado y cabizbajo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera.

-No te quiero dejar.-

-Entonces quédate conmigo.-

-No puedo, no es tan fácil, Ciel… mis padres me buscarán y probablemente me hallen, y cuando eso ocurra…-

Pero él no me dejó terminar. Me interrumpió antes de que lograra acabar lo que estaba diciendo con voz cortante, y la vista fija en el horizonte.

-¿No odias este mundo, Sebastian?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No detestas este mundo? La gente cínica, las obligaciones, el dolor, el sufrimiento…-

Yo lo quedé mirando en silencio, anonadado ante tal idea. Sabía que Ciel era un tanto negativo y que la había pasado muy mal a lo largo de los años, pero era primera vez después de todos los meses que llevábamos conociéndonos que lo decía en voz alta.

-Sí, quizá sí lo detesto un poco…-

-Entonces huyamos.-

-¿Huir? De la ciudad, dices tú.-

-No, idiota. Del mundo.-

Tragué saliva. La idea era descabellada pero tentadora; huir del mundo era sinónimo de suicidio, y morir los dos juntos era una idea que me aplacaba un poco los ánimos. Iba a ser un final de libro, como Romeo y Julieta, porque prefería estar muerto y morir con él que no volver verlo jamás.

Asentí.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿En verdad?-

Pregunté con la voz levemente temblorosa.

Yo no tenía nada que perder, y mucho menos él.

-Si no quieres esconderte conmigo para que luego nos encuentren y nos separen… Aunque yo me sé esconder.-

-Pero yo no, Ciel. Hay gente que me reconoce.-

-Eso no es mi culpa…-

Y guardamos silencio por el resto de la noche.

Nos mantuvimos despiertos hasta que amaneció, y no fue hasta las seis de la mañana cuando hablé para aclarar un poco cómo planearíamos nuestra huida.

-La próxima semana puedo conseguir cianuro potásico del laboratorio…-

-¿Y eso qué hace?-

-En dosis altas… Matar. Sientes un dolor terrible por unos segundos en el estómago, como si te estuvieras quemando por dentro y luego, te desmayas y mueres.-

A él le gustó la idea, aunque me confesó que había pensado en pastillas, pero de esa forma sería más lento y agónico. Su idea era morir; Mi idea era no prolongar tanto el dolor mío y mucho menos el de él.

Así que cianuro potásico acordamos utilizar.

Creo que es todo lo que puedo contar hasta acá. Tengo junto a mi escritorio un frasco con el cianuro potásico necesario para matar a seis personas y una vida por acabar. Sé que él está ahora esperándome en mi habitación, dormido aún, pues hace no mucho rato que hicimos el amor por última vez.

Este escrito relata mi breve historia con él, la que creo es necesario que otros entiendan antes de juzgar lo que nosotros dos hicimos. Que nos llamen estúpidos o locos nos da exactamente lo mismo, así que pueden llamarnos como se les antoje porque nosotros no hacemos caso de ello. Yo a él lo amo, aunque no se lo he dicho –planeo hacerlo en unos momentos más. Y estoy casi seguro de que él siente algo parecido por mí, aunque no lo sé con total certeza.

Morir con él era mi destino desde un principio. Un futuro inexorable que no he de evitar, porque mi único deseo es jamás separarme de él.

Ah, justo ahora me está llamando. Al parecer despertó.

Es tiempo ya de que parta junto a él de este mundo que tanto le hizo sufrir y que tantos tragos amargos me dio.

Tantos tragos amargos excepto dos: Conocerlo y reencontrarme con él.

A esto yo no le llamo suicidio.

Prefiero llamarle…

Volver a nacer.


End file.
